I Wish
by Maddybabbi
Summary: Mitchie Torres' parents did something beyond explanation. Now alone, Mitchie has to decide what to keep in her tough life. Along the way she makes some life long friends, will some stay just friends of become more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so yeah, I've started ANOTHER new story! I know, I really should just stick to one story! But hey-ho! So yeah, does anyone know if it's true that Kevin Jonas is actually married? I mean, they haven't even released a statement or anything on their website!**

**So who knows!**

**Hope you like it :D

* * *

**

Suddenly, everything turned as cold as ice. My life turned upside-down, it became hard for me to breath; I thought I was going to faint.

Earlier I felt like I was on cloud nine. I felt as if nothing could bring me down, but how wrong was I!

How many of you know what it feels like to have your parents betray you the way mine have? I'm guessing not many. My parents have shown me what menacing and evil people they are with this one act.

I woke up the next morning dreading the day ahead of me. Yes, I know most people would be excited to be filming their new music video, but I for one could say hand on heart, I was not excited whatsoever!

I felt ashamed and embarrassed to even walk out of my room, what my parents had done was shameful, and to be honest I cannot believe they would do such a thing to their own daughter.

Finally I plucked up enough courage to walk out of my room. I kept my long fair hair down so it could cover my face. As I walked down the stairs I heard my parents stop talking as soon as they saw me.

'Hello honey, are you feeling okay?' my mum asked in that fake cheerful voice. I just snorted and proceeded towards the cupboard to find something to eat.

As I failed to find something to eat, I started to make my way to the front door, to go to the local shop. I was nearly at the door when I heard my dad's voice state,

'Michelle! Don't you dare ignore your mother and I! And where are you going dressed like that?' yet again my parents did not accept who I am. I didn't bother answering him; I just walked out the door and slouched against the tree at the end of the drive.

I don't understand how your own parents could not believe who you really are, how can they even believe that their child wants to be in the exactly the same place as them, but what I really don't understand is how they can sell pictures of their only daughter, who just so happens to be fairly well known, to all the leading gossip magazines, and not just any old photo, no! Photos of the most embarrassing time in my life.

I was never the slimmest of kids, I was a fair bit chubby, but not massively over weight, but back then, I thought I was the size of a whale. All the other children used to make fun of me and call me 'Whale Girl'. I used to get easily upset by the behavior of little school kids. And I wanted to show them, I wouldn't always be chubby, and that I can live my dream like anyone else. So to prove that I went along to a swimming party that everyone had been talking about. My mind being young and naive, I thought everyone was looking at me because they were shocked that I was one; actually attending an out of school social activity and two; of all things came to a swimming party! But how wrong was I! They were starring at me and sniggering and sneaking pictures, because I looked like a whale with a bikini on. My own parents even laughed, and took pictures when they came to pick me up.

So going back to why my parents are menacing and evil, they sold the pictures of me, a little bit chubby, in a bikini, on the very day I realized who my parents really were. Heck, my parents had landed a lot of money from them pictures, and I had landed press, that wouldn't be off my back for weeks, months even! And extremely embarrassing photos of me leaked everywhere!

As I walked down the road, I spotted a few interesting situations. The first one; was were a whole family were walking down the road, joking and laughing about, eating ice cream. To most people this would seem normal, but to me, I felt a pang of jealousy wash through my body, I wish that my family were like that, caring and fun to be around. The second situation; was when I saw a young girl, who was a tiny bit chubbier than the other children, getting picked on, but what she did differently to what I did, is that she kept her head held high, to show that she wouldn't be affected by the comments that were directed to her. Then she walked up to her parents and started talking to them, all of a sudden their faces clouded over with anger towards the kids whom where picking on their little girl, and they also seemed impressed, that their little girl stood up for herself, and didn't let little, meaningless comments get to her.

I wish I were that little girl. I wish that my parents were like hers. I wish that I could of held my head high. I wish I were somebody else.

**Shall I carry on? I dunno, I actually wrote this for my english homework. Haha. Yeah, I made myself not use the name 'Mitchie' so I used, "Camilla' and trust me, that put me in a bad mood, as you know, the 'Camilla Belle' that dated Joe Jonas :/ Anyways, please Review :D **

**Maddie x**


	2. Poster :D

**Hey guys, yeah I know, I don't even think I have any reviews on this yet :P But, I was bored so I made the poster to this story, I searched for like FOREVER to find a good colour picture of Joe, then decided not to use one...you'll get what I mean when you see he poster.**

**The link is on my profile :D**

**Tell me what you think of it :d**

**Maddie x**

**P.s if the link isn't there, here it is (of course without spaces :D)**

http:// i46. photobucket. com/albums /f110 /madz-luvz-jemi /Iwishpostercopy. jpg


	3. Twitter, Please read!

**Hi guys, sorry about this author's note! I know I'm not supposed to, but it's just i want to tell you about a couple of things! **

**First off, if you are on Youtube please check out: zashley43vaba, it's my main account.**

**Also, please check out: TheCheesyNoobs, and their video 'The Ministry of FC (Flying Chickens)'. It's mine and my friend's youtube out :)**

**As well, TWITTER! Yeah, I have twitter! Please add me at: maddiebutler.**

**Haha, it's me :D**

**Please follow me, I'll try and follow you back :D **

**Thanks :D**

**Maddie x**


End file.
